Down and Dirty
by SuperheroAddict1
Summary: Daryl Dixon and OC Oneshot


**Down and Dirty**

Katrina had been sitting by the charred remains of the long since burned out campfire for a little bit over an hour before Daryl Dixon came strutting back into camp, carcasses of dead rabbits and squirrel's hanging from strings bunched up in his hand. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he immediately headed towards his tent, set away from the rest of the tents.

"Quit staring at him and just go help him already." Andrea stated, looking up at Katrina from her spot on a log next to the girl, drawing figures in the dirt with a stick. Katrina blushed as her head snapped over to look at Andrea, a knowing smirk on the blonde's face. "You're not fooling me, hurry up and go help him or something." Andrea stated, using the toe of her sneaker to erase the drawing of stick figures in the dirt.

"He usually does pretty well by himself, he doesn't need any help." Katrina said quietly, helping Andrea cloud up the drawing with her own sneaker. She could hear Andrea groan in annoyance and turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you make one more excuse, I swear to whatever God there is, I will be forced to feed you to the walkers." Andrea threatened, snapping the twig she had been using to draw in the dirt and tossing it onto the top of the died out fire pit. "Now go." She ordered, pointing at where Daryl had already taken a seat under a tree with the animals and his hunting knife.

"Fine, I'm going." Katrina sighed, fidgeting slightly uncomfortably on her lawn chair before using the arm rests to push herself up into a standing position. With one last look at Andrea, who gave her a thumbs up, she started to wind her way through the camp sight and over to where Daryl was under a tree. When she reached the tree she stopped a foot away from Daryl, shifting her weight from foot to foot until he looked up at her, squinting through the sunlight.

"Ain't your mother ever tell ya not to stare at people?" He snapped, re-focusing his attention back to skinning the animals he had hunted and caught that day. Katrina made a face, before sighing, casting a glance over her shoulder back at Andrea who was waving her forward and smiling, and sighed again.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you wanted some help." Katrina said quietly, watching Daryl's knife work. Katrina always tried to help out around the camp whenever she could, so she figured it wouldn't be too weird asking if she could help out Daryl, she did it for everyone else.

"As long as some blood and guts don't freak you out none." Daryl stated, holding up his already blood soaked knife and tossing the skinned and cleaned squirrel in the empty cooler to his right. Katrina watched, slowly taking a seat on Daryl's left side and unstrapping her hunting knife from her left calf.

"Let's get down and dirty, shall we?" She asked, a little unsure if she really wanted to be skinning dead animals, but wanting to be able to talk to Daryl about anything for at least a little while. Daryl chuckled at her statement, handing her one of the smaller rabbits and watching her turn the animal around in her hand.

"You have no idea what you're doing." He stated simply, picking up his own rabbit and holding it so Katrina could see what he was doing. "Watch me." He stated, and for the next few minutes he showed her how to skin the animals, and for the hour afterwards the two worked in silence until all the animals were skinned and cleaned.

"This is going to take forever to get off." Katrina complained once the two were done cleaning the animals. They had taken off to the lake with bars of soap and were cleaning off their hands and arms of the dried in blood sticking to their skin.

"You ain't doin it right, com'er." He stated, motioning Katrina over to him. Katrina sighed, dropping her bar of soap onto the ground next to her and scooting over closer to Daryl and holding her hands out over the water of the lake water.

"Is it really smart that we're washing off our animal bloodied hands in the lake?" Katrina questioned, goose bumps forming on her arms as Daryl grabbed her wrists and started to soap up her arms up to her elbows.

"Aint like we're drinkin from it." He stated, watching Katrina as he helped to wash off the blood from her arms.

"We might have to, eventually, though." Katrina countered, trying not to blush as Daryl finished with the soap and guided her arms into the water up to her elbows. Daryl noticed, though, and he frowned slightly, releasing Katrina's wrists and sitting back on the dirt, using the old shirt he'd brought down with him to dry his arms off.

"One problem at a time." He stated, glancing up at Katrina as she shook the water off of her arms too. "What you blushin for?" He demanded, handing her the old shirt so she could wash her own hands. The statement only cause Katrina to blush more, shaking some of her long brown hair into her face so he wouldn't see.

"It's just hot out here." Katrina mumbled, handing back the old shirt and chewing on her lower lip lightly. Daryl took the shirt and dropped it to the ground next to him, his frown still in place.

"When it's hot your whole face turns red, not just your cheeks." Daryl countered, taking hold of Katrina's chin and turning her face to look at his. "And your whole face aint red." He stated, dropping his hold on her chin.

"Well…" Katrina started, sighing slightly and stopped. Andrea would slit her throat if she didn't jump at the opportunity to tell Daryl that she liked him. "I just… I like you, a lot." Katrina sighed, twirling a few strands of hair around her fingers awkwardly. Daryl was a little taken aback by her confession, his frown deepening even more as he rubbed his chin aggressively. The pair fell into awkward silence for a little while, before Daryl reached out and took hold of Katrina's chin once again, turning her to face him.

Without a word he crashed his lips to hers, cupping her face in his hands and her hands grasping the hair at the base of his neck. They stayed like that for a little while, until a cheer was heard from the trees behind them. They pulled away quickly, Daryl shoving Katrina behind him in case of walkers, but relaxed when it was just Andrea, laughing and giving Katrina a thumbs up.

"She was rooting for us to get together for a while now." Katrina whispered into Daryl's ear, giggling slightly.

"Well let's give her something to stare at." Daryl growled, once again capturing Katrina's lips with his own.


End file.
